Step into the Life of
by renagirl9
Summary: You forgive him, and the others, but you never forget. And your never daddy’s little girl ever again. You know better now.- Rose Weasley. ---Step into someone else's shoes, see how their live's have been--- Chapter 1: Rose Weasley
1. Rose Weasley

You were a freckled baby with uncontrollable red hair. Try as you might, you've stayed that way. Except for the baby part.

No, you grew into a charming little girl who lisped (your most embarrising secret (pathetic, you know)) and was daddy's little princess. You believed everything he ever told you, and you always liked him a bit more than mommy who was always trying to get you to read.

You felt bad about liking daddy better, though, so you always gave her the nicest presents for Christmas, Mother's day, and her birthday. But you think she knew anyway. You still felt guilty.

You loved playing with your cousins – they were your best friends. You actually liked your brother – but then, you like most everyone.

Some might say that caused your problems. You wouldn't, obviously.

You went off to school at the age of eleven, with a teary farewell, but mostly excitement over all the new friends you'd meet. The first person you ran into on the train was a boy with blond hair and a pointed chin. He looked lonely and vaguely familiar – oh, he's the boy Daddy said to stay away from.

For the first time in your life, you disobeyed daddy. You went in and introduced yourself to that lonely boy. You've never seen someone so shocked, before or after.

Why did you do it? Well, everything Daddy had said before – treat others the way you want to be treated, everyone needs friends, be nice, - had gone against what he had said on the platform. Plus, mommy had always gone on about how everyone had some good in them, how everyone was equal.

So you were shocked when you wrote home about your new friend and received a Howler back. That was the first time Daddy made you cry.

You ignored Scorpius after that. You thought that since Daddy hated him (Daddy who couldn't hurt a fly) he must have done something horrible.

You weren't friends with him again until third year – when the Hufflepuffs finally learned about the War. You couldn't believe that was why Daddy didn't like Scorpius. He wasn't even alive for the war!

You started your friendship up again, but kept it quiet since you didn't want another Howler. You weren't a Gryffindor for a reason. If Scorpius had been a Slytherin, or a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw, he might have been insulted. But since he was a Hufflepuff like you, he understood.

You kept it secret for three years. And when you told everyone, you weren't just friends anymore.

No, you announced your more-than-friendship to the world when you went to the sixth year ball with him.

You got another Howler for that but you no longer cared. You were in love.

Ironically, Scorpius's family was accepting. With Lucius dead in Azakaban, Draco had changed, and Astoria was a charming woman. Even Narcissa was nice once she warmed up to you, although that took quite a while.

You stayed with them for the summer holidays because your family had closed its doors to you as long as you were with Scorpius.

They thought you would come back to them in a week.

Instead, they had to come to you in five years.

At your wedding.

Your mommy comes in crying begging for forgivness. You forgive her, it's in your nature. Besides, you know full well that the whole thing was started by Daddy.

You forgive him, and the others, but you never forget. And your never daddy's little girl ever again.

You know better now.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy

You were born with blond hair and a pointed chin, the exact image of your father. As much as you wished, you never grew out of it.

You never really understood why many hated you. Even after you were told the story of how your father had been on you-know-who's side in the war, you didn't understand. How could someone who loved you as much as Father be evil?

At least, you didn't understand until you read the history of magic textbook in your first year. After that you didn't speak with your father for three months. You forgave him after that and tried to forget what he had done.

You were very nearly a Ravenclaw, with all of your curiosity, but you were too – too caring, hardworking. You wanted to help people with what you knew. So you were sorted to Hufflepuff.

You would have fit in there easily, if they had let you. But your housemates, even the muggleborns, avoided and ignored you. Especially Rose Weasley, who you had thought to be a friend.

But you understood why she wasn't anymore. (You understood people, but you didn't exploit them, another trait that made you a Hufflepuff.) Father had explained to you all the details about why the Weasleys, Rose's parents especially, hated him. (Mother was quite cross with Father for a while after that. She thought he had been to young to hear the hard truth.)

You just didn't understand why everyone blamed you for what your father had done. You hadn't even been born! And despite how much you looked like him, your nature was really much more like your mother's.

Nevertheless, you were patient and worked hard to change people's opinions of you. By third year, most of your fellow Hufflepuffs accepted you, if not with open arms, at least grudgingly. Rose Weasley had become your friend again. (You understood why she wanted it secret for a while, because she loved and wanted to please her father even more than you wanted to please your own.)

You talked about everything with her and she did the same. And eventually, your feelings for her grew. And you confessed them to her one rainy day in the common room, blushing like mad. Thankfully, she replied, "Oh, thank Merlin!" And then she pulled you in for a kiss.

You'd always remember the looks on everyone's faces when the two of you went to the ball together.

You knew she must love you when she didn't run away after her father's Howler. That's what gave you the courage to say it to her first. And hearing her say it out loud gave you the strength to bring her home with you for the summer.

You always thought her family was full of fools. They proved it to you for the next five years.

And while you were happy for Rose when they came back to her – this was something you never forgot.


End file.
